Davin Hue
Davin Hue is the Grand Executor of the Galactic Federation Empire. He goes by "Commander Davin Hue." He was born on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year 215 in the 6th era. He's currently aged 77. He was voice acted by Davin Hue himself. History Davin Hue was born and raised on a farm in the death canyon in the First Imperium on Lenus. Reaching a scorching temperature of an average 2.1 degrees W. He was raised farming desert cattle in the sandy canyons. Davin spent 20 years farming before joining the First Imperium's main military after being encouraged by his father. Private Davin Hue served under the lead of Moff Herbert at the current starfiend base, the largest space station in the known galaxy. He spent 7 years serving on the base before being called to service in the events of the First Galactic War. Davin Hue spent the next 3 years serving under General Ben. He earned his rank up to Sergeant by besting all his squadmates multiple times over, and sometimes helping General Ben coordinate attacks. 2 years and 8 months into the Galactic War, Davin's father was captured by the PCL after a daring raid of a PCL ship in Joolian Space. Davin Hue then worked with a Private by the name of Gregert, and helped gather resources for the release of his father. Davin Hue finally had enough resources, and General Ben commanded an attack on the PCL Fleet. Every asset Davin had helped gather fought the powerful PCL fleet. After the destruction of many men, General Ben retreated, but Davin felt reluctant and used the remaining forces to raid the ship his father was captured on. He attempted a capture, but watched as his father die, when his father sacrificed himself to end the Galactic War. The PCL surrendered a week later, and Davin was promoted to be the Grand Executor of the newly founded Galactic Federation Empire--A pact between Sydonia, and The First Imperium, to become one larger empire. In the years following, specifically 6E 263, Davin Hue married the captain of his crew. They married on the 4th day of the 3rd month. They served together for another year before taking some shore leave. On this shore leave, The Captain, his wife, became pregnant, and gave birth to Davin's Daughter. Described as "A White haired, green eyed, skinny child. She's guaranteed to be skilled with the signs." The Captain retired to take care of the Child after she gave birth to her in 6E 265. Davin Hue left to serve in the "1 year conflict" between the GFE and the space spiders. After the Conflict was over, Davin Hue came back to help raise his family. He helped raise his daughter for 10 more years, before being called to service for the "Pirate Skirmishes," the prelude to the start of the Second Galactic War. During his service, a band of PCL went to The First Imperium, and slaughtered Davin's wife, and kidnapped his child. This left Davin furious at both the senate and the PCL, for the senate didn't pass stronger protection laws for high authorities, and their families. This left his daughter in a position where she was forced into some HEAVILY ILLEGAL "human-trafficking." Davin has since then sworn to rid both out of the Galaxy. Second Galactic War Davin was at active duty until the start of the Second Galactic war in the 5th month of 6E 287, when the PCL attacked a GFE Military Station in the Joolian System, and completely overwhelmed them. Davin Hue served as protecting Lenus from the PCL who got close to it, but after his station was destroyed in 6E 288, he had to visit the Emperor of The First Imperium himself to figure out what he should do. He was ordered to go to the Jool System with Major Major, a GFE soldier. Davin was on his way to Jool, when he met his new friend Major Catalina. This woman would become what he saw as a daughter figure. His quotes when speaking to the persient Admiral Kahn, "She's all I've got. I see her as a little me, something I wish I could see. Leave her alone, she's just someone who doesn't have experience." He has trained her to be his probable successor in the event something happens to him during the war. After arriving in the Jool System, Corporal Smith, his pilot, smashed into Major Major's ship near the SunCorp Refueling station. He was severely injured by gunfire of both ships, as they were accidentally activated by the crash. Davin was hopsitalized for 2 days, before the PCL ship carrying Ridelow, and Darth, attacked teh station, and he was forced into an escape pod, which eventually crashed into an asteroid an hour later. After three weeks of building the asteroid base, and losing touch with Major Catalina, he, Scott Manley, and several other notable soldiers helped build up the base. After the building of the base, he called the senate, and Major Major, to meet at this base, and told them that they need to mine xenon--the fuel for ships--on Cyra, the largest moon of Jool. He'd send Major Major, Speedy Mcqueen, and Sergeant Tim to go to the moon, sub sequentially, he left the base to go to Jool to help defeat the Joolian Capitalist Peoples Republic (JCPR), but was forced to have "The Sergeant" pilot a Sonice to help destroy pirate base that was causing disturbances on Cyra. He then went back to Jool to defeat the JCPR. During the JCPR wars, he assaulted many cities, and killed various leaders. Leading teams with his accomplice, Catalina, he developed a strong bond with her, and even let her command some battles. It went well, until she was almost killed, and sat injured for a whole month. He vowed revenge, and went on ruthless rampages, liberating cities of JCPR control. After she was well, he calmed down. He returned briefly to fight against the PCL directly after a while of intense fighting. He was making his way to Cyra, with Catalina, and the Sergeant. After a call from Timothy, his ship went to take out PCL invaders of Cyra. His ship took out a Hema-Titans pirate base. After the battle, he, and his crew, investigated a "marker." He found a large metal fossil, little did anyone know that it'd have great importance later. Davin went to a small faction asteroid base looking for help with spies, and someone who can take a look at the fossil with the scientist Hailey. He offered a sweet Lenusian Cherry Guitar, and picked up the Ex-Sabecorp pilot, Smoker. Smoker, and his AI, E.D., travelled with Davin to the moon. When they got back to the moon, more PCL attacked, and captured Davin, Tim, Hailey, and Catalina. They were all sent to a PCL prison in the winter mountains of Jool. Davin got sent down into a pit, but broke out with the likes of Scott Manley. He immedietly went to the asteroid base "Alpha" lead by pirate faction, Hema-Titans, to take a short break, and to find their leader, Biciir Qalaad. Davin and scott chase the man, but eventually subdue him. In a secret espionage mission, code name: Clairvoyance. Their second-in-command, and new leader, Serena Qalaad steps up, and aligns with the G.F.E. After such, Davin heads to Lenus, to campaign for Sydonian President, after their President Blue was murdered. His election looks grim, but he wins the primaries after hard campaigning. It's the Law Party, with Slocum, the United Workers Coalition,with Joe Stetiker, and the Unification Party, lead by Davin Hue. Davin Hue shortly has to return to duty on Jool, but to further his political gain. On Jool, he further attacks the JCPR, and knocks them to the point that their economy is crippling. Davin then has the idea that killing the JCPR president will gain him momentum in the election, and conducts weeks of assaults, before finally taking out his complex. He meets Sergeant Riannon there, who crashed into Jool near the start of the war, and established a militia. Together, with Catalina, they take the majority of the president's complex. Unluckily for Davin, he's down to few members, and he gave his armour to Riannon. He gets shot, and is crippled for the next week. The president escapes. With Davin out, Slocum gains momentum. Riannon, without the consent of Davin, steps up as his running mate, and debates. She declares herself the Vice President of Davin. She debates as he heals. After he heals, he accepts that she's his running mate, and begins a full revolution. Davin calls Admiral Jarak about the cooperation between the two, and Jarak agrees. Jarak then offers Davin trips to Lenus and back, with PCL warp systems in return of taking GFE bases on the major gas giant of Urkepto. Davin agrees, and proceeds to destroy GFE bases and defend them as PCL for a while, before going to Lenus to 'campaign.' Davin ran campaigns in Grove Street, the captiol of Sydonia, to take out various SabreCorp buildings. He got into vicious shoot-outs with an ex-PCL member and his loyalists between police, and SabreCorp. In an attempt to knock out opposition, he shows up at a debate, but orders a team of loyalist soldiers, including Catalina and Riannon to assault the building. They kill Joe, and injure slocum, before proceeding to shoot out cops. First-Imperium Emperor, Zachary Hudson, a close-friend of Davin, arrived at the scene. Zachary declared himself Emperor of the GFE, and Davin president of Sydonia. This was the start of the GFE Revolution. Davin helped the PCL with their gains, and crippled GFE bases, especially on Lenus' moon, Amber Rose. After straight months of debates, campaigning, and killing any opposition, he plunged in the polls. He used this to gain momentum. Davin finally decided to take out the JCPR leader, to use as momentum. With the help of the PCL, teams swarmed the final complex, and Davin fired the execution shot. This lead to greater depths, and Scott Manley, a secret loyalist ot the empire, finally showed his turn, and opened the gates for the PCL, and Rebel fighters to seize control of the Largest base in all of the Galaxy. With almost all momentum gone, Slocum threatens Davin in debates. Davin gains even more momentum, and the GFE realize that they are sick of the senate and current government. Davin has the upper hand, and uses it in a turn against the PCL, by giving them the Emperors secret hideout location, but tells the emperor to evacuate. He proceeded to fire at the PCL with his mini gun. Come election time, Davin set up one final rebellion shot to destroy the GFE government. He's revealed to win the election, but Slocum is announced the winner. The replacer of Joe, George, is shot by a sniper, an ex-PCL member. Police raid the sniper, and Davin then uses the moment. Crowds riot, and Davin announces he's dropped out due to rules, keeping himself as military leader, and gives his running mate, Riannon, the presidency. Slocum gains First Imperium Emperor, since Hudson was exiled of the position by the Emperor of the GFE, After turning on the PCL, he uses the warp drives from ships, and puts them on GFE ships, and gives them to his best pilots. This is the final stretch. He merges a PCL ship with his destroyed Sonice, and uses that as a ship, before going to a Clothar. He gets word that the PCL attack the small asteroid faction's station. He warps there, and with the help of the Hema-Titans, he wades them off so that the faction can get their ships out of there. Davin finally warps to the planet of Eden since it is there that the end of the war will take place. Davin arrives on Eden, to stop the PCL from getting the final piece of the Marker. This is the first contact with the new race, the Aerindicium. They give him the location to the final monolith, on the top of Styk Summit, the largest mountain in all of the Galaxy. He arrives there, with Tim, and fights Ridelow Ben and Jarak before being interrupted by the Noday. The second last surviving member of said race. Davin learns the truth about the markers, and that they are far behind for a reason. The other surviving member, the monolith itself, wants it to end, so wants the PCL to take them. Jarak and Ridelow leave, and are followed by Tim and Davin. The emperor of the GFE arrives outside the forbidden zone, and Davin goes to him. They speak briefly about what's being allocated for their last battle, before Davin shoots the emperor, killing him. Zachary Hudson then shoots Slocum, and declares himself Emperor officially. Resources are better allocated, and Davin leaves. Davin orders all fleets anywhere, to the forbidden zone where Eden is, and with the new warp drives, all of the GFE, including other factions warp near the area. Davin, outside of the area at this point, rallying troops, says a great speech, to help the calm down the troops. Davin finally orders everyone to warp into the forbidden zone. Everyone warps, and shortly after the PCL warp in. Davin's last order is to fire at will, and to target the big ship. As everything around him is being destroyed for the monolith, Davin makes a final attempt to destroy the PCL mother ship. He does it, but at the expense of everything, everything is destroyed. Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters